Crowfeather
Crowfeather is a dark gray, almost black tom with blue eyes. History In the New Prophecy Midnight :Crowpaw was chosen by Deadfoot of StarClan to be the WindClan cat to journey to speak with Midnight, a star-gazing badger. He chased a vole across the ThunderClan border, and was caught by a patrol consisting of Brambleclaw, Dustpelt, and Squirrelpaw. He attacked Brambleclaw, but was stopped by Onewhisker. Crowfeather is a snappish cat and has a barbed tongue, as shown in Midnight, notably when the questing cats are following Purdy through a Twolegplace. Crowfeather is quick to argue and does not take kindly to following orders from Brambleclaw. It was mentioned that he first met Barley and Ravenpaw on his apprentice journey to Highstones. In a Twoleg place, he was cornered by a pair of enormous kittypets along with Stormfur. He was constantly arguing with the loner over whether he knew where he was going or not. He was the last of the four cats who were chosen to go on the quest to receive his salt-water sign, in a pond full of "golden" fish. Moonrise :During Moonrise, he grew very fond of Feathertail, and became increasingly upset after her death, even running recklessly onto a Thunderpath later in Dawn. Though he was stopped, Crowfeather did not care if he died, saying, "I'm not frightened of joining StarClan! The forest is dying anyway. At least in StarClan, Feathertail will be waiting for me!" Dawn :In Dawn, WindClan begged ThunderClan for shelter after the Twolegs begin destroying their camp. When Squirrelflight talks to Crowfeather, Tornear was said to have a hint of pride in his voice when he talked of Crowfeather feeding almost all the Clan. On their journey with the Clans to their new home in Dawn, Tallstar made Crowpaw a warrior. Crowpaw asked if he could choose the name of Crowfeather in honor of the deceased Feathertail, and Tallstar agrees. The newly named Crowfeather takes his vigil next to Feathertail's grave in the Tribe of Rushing Water's camp, a mountain cave. Leafpool believes that when he was sitting vigil that two ghostly silver cats stood on a nearby mountain peak, watching over Crowfeather. Seeing them, almost identical, she believes that they were the starry spirits of Feathertail and Silverstream. Starlight :Later in Starlight, he confesses his love to Leafpool, and she received this with shock, telling him that she couldn't love him. On the inside, Leafpool is relieved to hear that he feels the same way. Also during the battle, he fights side by side with Brambleclaw, driving away two ShadowClan warriors. Twilight :In Twilight, Crowfeather makes a plan with Leafpool to leave the Clans behind as there is no other way for them to be together. Leafpool agrees after fighting with Cinderpelt and going to the Moonpool, and they leave the lake, following the hills outside of WindClan territory. They spend a night there when they run into Midnight, who comes to deliver news that her kin are planning to attack the Clans for driving them out, and they only agree to go back because they can't leave their Clans to be torn to shreds. He tells Leafpool that he knew she would never give up her Clan for him, yet he still loves her just as much. Sunset :After they return to their own respective Clans, Crowfeather is unhappy that Leafpool would choose her own Clan over her love for him. In Sunset, Crowfeather abruptly but sadly breaks up their relationship, stating that it would be better if they never met again, and Leafpool sadly agrees. In the Power of Three The Sight :In The Sight, Crowfeather has a son named Breezepaw with the WindClan she-cat Nightcloud. Also, Crowfeather pulls Jaypaw out of the lake, after he wandered into WindClan territory and fell in. Crowfeather returns him to ThunderClan afterwards and speaks very briefly with Leafpool, who feels uncomfortable and jealous of Nightcloud. Jaypaw senses the tension between the two cats after he saves Breezepaw and Lionpaw from suffocating in a collapsed badger den. He knows Leafpool feels some longing, too. The authors have said that Crowfeather mated with Nightcloud to prove he was loyal to his Clan. Dark River :He accused ThunderClan of "celebrating" half-blood Clan cats. Outcast :Crowfeather travels to the mountains alongside his old Journey friends, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt and Stormfur. Also with them are Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's children, Hollypaw, Jaypaw and Lionpaw, Stormfur's mate Brook Where Small Fish Swim and Crowfeather's son, Breezepaw. Jaypaw also states that he would hate to have Crowfeather as his father because he is so grumpy towards his own son, Breezepaw. Family Immediate Dame: AshfootRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 37 - Living (As of Outcast) Brother: EaglekitRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 32 - Status Unknown Mate: NightcloudRevealed in The Sight, page 353 - Living (As of Outcast) Son: BreezepawRevealed in The Sight, page 118 - Living (As of Outcast) Distant Distant Grand-sire: GorsestarRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 37 - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Distant Grand-dame: WindstarRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 37 - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Category:WindClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Mentor